Don't Walk Away
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: She's in love with her BFF's brother. He's dating the most popular girl in school. She cheats on him. He uses Miley to prove he's over her. Unexpectedly, he falls in love with Miley. Two years later, he leaves for college and meets someone else. Niley
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Miles, I'm going out! I'll be back by 10!" her brother's voice rings through the house. As she hears the front door slam, Miley sighs and looks out of the window of her room. Her brother gets into the car and drives away. She stares at the green grass of their yard, remembering how much easier things were a couple of years ago. She and her best friend Demi would play outside, on the swings or in the sandbox. They would care only about each other. No boys would be involved; they'd be completely drama-free. But that time is gone now. It is 10 years later now and the girls are in high school. They are still best friends, they still see each other on daily basis – the only difference is that now they have to deal with constant drama in their lives. Her gaze moves towards a picture in her hands. It is a picture of her, her older brother Joe, Demi and Demi's older brother Nick. It was taken 2 years ago when everyone was so happy together. Joe and Demi have been dating for 3 years. Miley and Nick would reach their fourth anniversary next month, if only he hadn't broken up with her. Two years ago, he left for college, but he promised her they would make it, despite the fact that she was still in high school. Three weeks later, he broke up with her over the phone, saying that he met someone else and that he really likes her. He also told her to go and find her own happiness, because he knows that if they were still together, but they could barely see each other, she would be more devastated than she is now. Miley disagreed, but kept her mouth shut. She just hung up.

It's been two years since that day and Miley still isn't over Nick, despite dating many different guys. She always ended up comparing them to him. In the end, she always decided it wasn't worth it, so she broke up with them. They deserved someone who could fully love them, not someone who was just using them.

Miley jumps on her feet and exits her room in a hurry. She walks downstairs to the kitchen and grabs her laptop from the counter. She then returns to her room, locking the door behind her. She puts the laptop on her bed before climbing on it and covering herself with a blanket. She goes to MSN and smiles as she notices that her best friend is online.

demmmmItria **smaylooo , guess what?!**

A message suddenly appears on her screen.

Xxxsmiley **what?!**

demmmmItria **nick's coming back!**

At the mention of his name, Miley's heart suddenly jumps and she is forced to take a deep breath.

Xxxsmiley **that's cool! **

demmmmItria **there's more!**

Xxxsmiley **really?**

demmmmItria **Yep! He's engaged! Can you believe it?!**

Her eyes well up with tears as she reads Demi's latest message. Thank God she managed to convince her that she's over him (which she isn't, but it would be way too weird for her if Demi knew about that), otherwise she'd be in even more torture. For a few minutes, Miley doesn't say anything. She just sits there, on her warm bed, re-reading that message over and over again.

demmmmItria **Oy, Miley, you OK?!**

The following message wakes her up and she starts to write…

Xxxsmiley **I'm fine, silly. xD Just had to pee.**


	2. Chapter One

DON'T WALK AWAY

**CHAPTER I**

It is one day before Nick's return. Miley's in her room, staring at the pictures of them. She sighs as she puts the last picture down. She still cannot understand why is it so hard for her to forget him? He moved on quickly, but she…If anyone knew about this, she'd be dead.

"Hey Miles! I'm going to Demi's. Wanna come with me?" Joe, her older brother yells from the hallway. Not only is he Miley's brother, but he's also Demi's boyfriend and her brother's best friend.

Complicated, huh? She'd say so herself too.

"Nah, I'll just stay here. I need to finish…something," Miley declines. "Alright," she hears him say, "I'm going then. I'll be home by midnight!"

Mhmm, sure he will. They'll probably make out throughout the whole night or maybe they'll even have sex.

Miley shudders at that thought, not wanting to think about her brother and best friend's sex lives. Besides, Nick's coming back soon and what if he decided to return earlier? Now that would be awkward. No, awkward would be an understatement.

Things would be way beyond awkward. There'd have to be at least ten people to stop her from hurting him, just like he hurt her. And then his slut, too. She wonders what she looks like. Is she prettier than her? Is that why he broke up with her? Is she smarter? Is she funnier? Nick's always loved funny girls.

She shakes her head, trying to stop the tears from falling. She needs to stop thinking about him. She's got to move on. He doesn't love her anymore and that's not going to change. She needs to accept that. The sooner, the better.

She retrieves her favourite glass from an old cabinet in their kitchen. She could never fully comprehend why her brother wanted to keep it, as it was falling apart. He'd always say he would fix it, and then later forget about it.

This glass means a lot to her. She never drinks from it. You can call her weird all you want, but that one glass truly holds a lot of memories. Especially from her childhood.

She hears the door slam so she leaves the kitchen only to see her brother finally back from Demi's house.

"Hiya, Miles!" he takes a step back when he sees her glaring at him. "Where have you been?" she grits through her teeth. Joe looks at her strangely. "Uhm, Demi's?"

"You said you'd be back by midnight. It's almost 5 pm now. You never mentioned sleeping over."

Joe goes to his sister and gives the brunette a warm, loving hug. "Mi, we're both adults now. Why would I need to tell you if I'd decided to stay a couple hours longer at my girlfriend's house?"

So maybe he's got a point here…or not.

"Uhm, maybe to inform me that you're alright and that nothing happened to you?" She can't believe how stupid her brother can be.

"Oh," he says as he realizes the point. "I'm sorry, Mile. But as you can see, I'm more than fine. I stayed over because Nick unexpectedly arrived earlier and we had a lot to catch up on." Miley closes her eyes at the mention of his name. Her feeling was right. He arrived earlier. It's a good thing she decided to stay home.

"Did he?" Joe nods before continuing: "Yeah and Demi invited us to dinner tonight. I said we'd come."

"You said WHAT?" No. No. No. No. NO! This cannot be happening. She's not going to that stupid dinner. She'd rather be eaten by a leprechaun, killed with a chainsaw by a serial killer or sleep with Hugh Hefner than go.

Joe scratches the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable for he knows how much his sister hates his best friend. Pfft. What kind of brother is he? Not only did he stay friends with Nick after their break up, but he also got her into another big mess. Great, just great.

"I'm not going, Joe," Miley tells him as calmly as she can muster. "Why?" He inquires, causing her to roll eyes. "Because I don't want to, OK?" She turns around to avoid the fight but his hand stops her. "Miles, you need to face him someday."

"Well that day doesn't have to be today, does it?" she turns a round once again and starts climbing up the stairs when his voice suddenly stops her.

"Miley, they all want to see you. I told them you'd come."

"I don't want to see them! And if you were really my brother, you'd care about MY feelings more than you care about their feelings. I'll text Demi and tell her I'm not feeling well."

* * *

She hears the doorbell ring but, deciding Joe would answer it, she stays in her room. She stares at the poster of Zac Efron, wondering if she'll ever meet someone like him. Nice, polite, funny, charming, handsome… He's got too many great qualities. There aren't a lot of guys like him. She used to think that Nick might be but obviously, she was wrong.

Suddenly, she hears loud voices from downstairs. She moves to her door, pressing her ear on it, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Joe, let me talk to her! She needs to come!" Demi yells at her brother. "She CAN'T Demi! Please, understand! She's been throwing up all afternoon, she's got fever, she can't speak!" Miley smiles at her brother's lies. He does care about her after all.

"Oh," Demi says quietly. "T-then let us come here for dinner. I need to talk to her."

Miley rolls her eyes. That girl is so stubborn. Just like her. That's one of the reasons why they're best friends.

"And I'd really like to see her," says another voice. Miley's eyes widen as she recognizes it. She immediately locks the door, goes to her bathroom and sits next to her shower. Soon enough, there's a knock on her door.

"Weird, it's locked," she hears Nick's voice from the hallway. "Joe, why's Miley's door locked?" Demi yells.

"Because…she always locks it when she goes to sleep." Miley sighs in relief and silently thanks Joe for saving her again.

"Oh… maybe we shouldn't disturb her then," Demi says and a few seconds later, their voices can't be heard anymore as they walk out of her house.

* * *

The next day, Miley wakes up around 8 am. She smiles at herself, remembering yesterday's events. She's proud and happy because she never would've expected her brother to do what he did. She quickly gets dressed before running downstairs, making a yummy breakfast for Joe. She makes him pancakes, leaves Nutella on the table and finishes the orange juice. Then she writes him a note, saying she's going for a jog and should be back in about an hour or two.

She grabs her iPod, putting her earphones in and pressing play before starting to run through the neighbourhood. Half a mile later, she feels someone's eyes on her so she turns around. As she looks into those eyes again, she feels her whole world crash. Flashbacks appear in her head, her knees start to shake and her cheeks burn.

"Well, well, well," Nick smirks, getting closer and closer to her, "look who we have here. Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

**AN:**** Woo! Look who updated! :P Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review if you did or even if you didn't. Tell me what I should work on, what can I improve. Also, as you probably know, I love writing cliffhangers… Hehe. I can't promise you exactly when I'll update next, but the more reviews, the more inspiration I get. ;) Love you!**


	3. Chapter Two

**DON'T WALK AWAY**

**CHAPTER 2**

**M RATED CHAPTER! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE BOTHERED BY NHS. BUT REALLY, WHO'S BOTHERED BY THAT? :P  
**

Miley's POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Just my luck," I silently curse. I look away, trying to escape any further embarrassment. Stupid boy, stupid boy's hair, stupid boy's eyes… I can't believe that after all those years he still has the same effect on me. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. This might not work, but hey, I could try.

I look at him, pretending to be surprised. I raise my eyebrows and bit my lower lip. "Excuse me, sir, but…do I know you?" I finish my question rudely.

I see him smirk and silently curse again. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

He knows it's me. He knows and he finds it funny. Damn him. Why does he have to be so irresistible?

"So you don't think we've met before?" he asks, suddenly very, very close to my face. "No, not really," I shake my head. "Interesting, because… I remember all of my girlfriends." No, no, no, no, no… He didn't just say that. God, I hate him.

"Girlfriends, you say? Hmm, as far as I remember, I never had a douche for a boyfriend so… nope, we've never met. Have a good day!" I force a smile and turn around to leave, but he stops me. Damn it!

"Not so fast, missy!" I don't know how or why, but a second later, my body starts shaking. He grabs my arm, trying to stop me. "..Freak."

He starts laughing and I swear to God, my hearts about to leave my body and jump into another dimension. That's how fast it's beating. Why God, why do you hate me so much?

"Miles," I hear him say in that sexy voice, "please talk to me." It's almost as if he's…beginning. I roll my eyes, deciding it can't be and push him away.

"Don't you dare follow me because I'm gonna call the police. Creeps like you belong in jail. Goodbye!"

It's been almost two hours since that incident with Nick. I'm still in shock, but I've got to admit that Chris's voice does wonders to me. Not only does it make me run even faster, but it also calms me down, helps me relax and be myself.

To be honest, I don't know exactly where I am at the moment. I only hope I'm far, far away from my house and him.

* * *

"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try… to fix you…"

Please do Chris Martin, please fix me. I'm broken and can't put those pieces back together. It's like trying to put them together but having no such luck because I'm out of glue. Chris Martin can be my glue in this case.

As I pass yet another street, I notice someone's feet right behind me. Before I could say anything, the person's hand was on my mouth, his other arm lifting me up in the air and throwing me over his shoulder.

I want to scream. God knows who is kidnapping me. Suddenly, I notice the familiar brown locks and I know exactly who it is. His hand slides over my legs, sending me shivers, until it finally reaches its destination – my ass. I try to scream, but with no success.

I bite his hand, forcing him to let out a loud yelp and finally managing to scream. Once again, I fail. The street is completely empty and it takes no more than a minute later for me to be in, I assume, his car.

"What is your problem? Let me go!" I start screaming at him but he just stares at me, amused. I frown, shutting up. My eyes start watering and the next thing I know, his hand is on my arm, once again, sending shivers through my body. "Hey," he says quietly and I can tell he's truly concerned, "what's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's…WRONG? Did he really just ask me that? Oh that motherfucker…

I give him the most evil glare I can muster and start again:

"What's wrong? Are you really that stupid, you fucking douche? What's wrong is that the idiot of my ex-boyfriend kidnapped me and wouldn't let me jog! That's what's wrong! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

I expect for him to yell back or roll his eyes at me, but no… He doesn't do that. He does something that annoys me even more. He… he smirks. He finds this funny. I just want to sulk.

"What?" I spat at him.

He caresses my check and I flinch at his touch. It feels so good but I don't want him to know that. He'll think that I'm still not over him. Which I am. Not.

"You just called me your ex-boyfriend. Which means, you know who I am. Which means, you tried to run away from me earlier. Which means, I need to know why," he explains, now moving his hand up and down my arm. I shiver and look down, avoiding his gaze.

Oh shit… This is NOT good. This isn't good at all.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask as I feel his lips near my ear. "Shss," he hushes me, "I promise you'll enjoy this." My eyes bulge out at his words but I can't move. Not one inch. He's got me under his spell again. Which is terrible.

He starts nibbling on my ear and I can't help but let out a moan. This feels too good. He takes me into his arms, bringing me onto his lap, his arms automatically wrapping around my waist.

His lips kiss my ear, my cheek, my jaw before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

Shoot me, dear God, but I can't stop.

I kiss him back as passionately as I can. The fireworks are still here. Everything is still here. At least for me. His hands squeeze my butt, forcing me to moan. Again. Against my will. But it feels so damn good.

I can feel him pressing against my thigh. Our lips finally part as he continues kissing my neck, obviously trying to leave a hickey. I start unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the back of the car, not caring where it lands. His hands creep under my shirt and caress my back. A minute later, it's gone too and we're only left in our pants and underwear. His eyes widen at the sight of my breasts. Yes, they have grown in these two years. After our break – up, I was devastated. I couldn't do anything but eat. But those pounds I gained didn't go to my stomach. No, they went to my chest.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in my ear. I am completely gone now. Way gone. I press my lips to his again, feeling that magic that no other man can bring. His tongue finds its way into my mouth, starting a passionate dance with mine. My hands slide down his perfectly formed chest, to his zipper, getting it undone and finally pushing his pants off. It challenging, seeing as we are in a car.

Unlike me, he doesn't need to struggle with my shorts. He pulls them off of me, along with my panties. He uses his teeth to get rid of my bra before his mouth attacks my breasts, sending me into another world. The perfect world. Where everyone's happy and no one's sad. Where there's sun every day, not just occasionally. When there's no villains, only the good people

I pull his boxers down and can't help but stare at his large member. Guess I wasn't the only one whose body parts have somehow gotten even bigger.

He looks into my eyes, asking me for permission. I know I shouldn't be doing this and I know I'll probably regret it tomorrow, but right now, I really don't care. I just want this sex God inside me already.

Nick can obviously sense my want because it's only a few seconds later when I feel him penetrating me for the first time in two years. And boy does it feel good. We both gasp as we star moving as one, our skins colliding, our eyes connecting and our hearts racing like crazy.

"Nick," I gasp yet again as he starts pushing harder and faster into me. I pull him closer to him only to wrap my legs around his waist. I swear, I never want this to end. I lean my head back as we start moving even faster. He's deeper than ever, reaching places no one but him ever has and probably… knowing me, no one but him ever will.

He flips us over. My head and my torso are on the passenger seat while my legs rest on the driver's seat. He's on top of me, looking me deeply in the eyes as he pushes into me again and again and again…My hands wander to his butt, forcing him to slam himself even harder into me. He removes my hands from his butt, connecting them next to my head. He lifts himself up and with one last thrust, we finally let go. My back arches as I feel our juices mix and I ask myself… Is there anything better than this?

No, I don't believe there is. He collapses onto me, both of us breathing heavily. Our bodies are glued together, we literally cannot move. I look at him only to find him staring at me. He gives me a small smile and strokes my hair. "You're so beautiful," he mentions again, causing me to blush.

"But I should probably take you home now," he says and pulls out of me, searching for his clothes. He hands me my bra and shirt. I put them on, quickly glancing at him. He's already dressed and is staring at his reflection in the small mirror, fixing his hair.

The car ride home is awkward. And I mean _really awkward_. How would you feel if you just had sex with your ex-boyfriend who broke up with you and is now keen to forget this ever happened? I'd really like to know what's going through his head. How can his mood change so quickly?

We arrive at my house 15 minutes later. Do I need to mention we didn't say a word during that ride? I leave the car as fast as I can, slamming the door behind me. I can feel tears spilling out of my eyes. I can't believe he used me again. I can't believe I fell for that again.

Yeah, I know I said I don't care if something like this happened again, but I do. I still don't understand what was the point of following me? How did he know he'd get into my pants so quickly? Oh my God, I'm such a slut.

I enter the house only to find Joe in the hallway, talking over the phone with someone. He looks at me and his eyes widen as he sees me cry. I just shake my head, signalling I want to be alone and sprint to my room. I lock the door behind me and throw myself onto my soft, understanding bed. My bed truly does understand my emotions.

It might sound weird to you but that's how it is.

"Miley?" My brother's voice appears from behind the door. "I need to be alone, Joe," I say through my tears.

"I know you do, baby girl. But someone really wants to talk to you."

I sigh, wondering why someone would really want to talk to me _now. _ I wipe away my tears before opening the door and taking the phone from Joe's hands. "Thanks."

Joe nods and starts to leave but then returns and looks at me, concerned. "Are you OK, Miles?" I roll my eyes and nod but silently ask myself: "Is my brother really that stupid?"

"Alright then," he says before leaving. I close the door once again and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley. It's me, Nick. Listen, I know we just…erhm, saw each other, but I really think we need to talk."

**AN: Over 2000 words for this chapter! Woo. :D Just so you guys know, I gave up on my fave TV show just so I could finish this. I bet you didn't expect that, huh? I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know. ;)**


	4. Chapter Three

DON'T WALK AWAY

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

"We have nothing to talk about," I say as coldly as I can. I hear him sigh on the other line. "Miley, please. I really need to explain myself. You need to hear this."

"Oh really? And why is that?" I roll my eyes at him. Ha! Who does he think he is? What the hell does he expect from me? To just say yes and forgive him in a heartbeat? Not in a million years.

I give in anyways because there's obviously nothing else I can do. "Fine."

"Thank you. I'll be at your house in an hour."

"Fine." I'm really not in the mood for long conversations. Or sentences for that matter.

He laughs and I smile. Oh my God, what's wrong with me? I hang up and slap myself. I am not falling for it again. Not this time. I'm gonna be strong.

"Miles, Nick's here!" Joe yells from downstairs. I check my reflection in the mirror before applying some lipstick. I look good. But not too good, if you know what I mean. I don't want to look like I've been crying, yet I don't want to look like I've been trying either.

I walk downstairs where I see Joe waiting for me in the hallway. He gives me a strange look but I just shake my head. "I'll tell you later," I whisper. He nods and tells me he's going out with Demi. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before entering the living room where Nick's already waiting for me.

"Hi," he stands up from the couch when he sees me and gives me a big smile. "Hi," I return politely. He moves forward to hug me but I avoid him and sit on the couch instead. "You wanted to talk."

He nods. "Yeah—"

"So talk." I am actually kind of proud of myself for being so… I don't know. To you, it might seem like I was too harsh on him but honestly, it's not that bad. I'm just trying to move on.

"First of all, I've really missed you these past few years." I can't help but snort at that. Hurt appears in his eyes but I don't care. It's time for him to feel the hurt I've been feeling for years now.

"I really have," he continues, "and you look, amazing. I still remember you as a kid. It's pretty strange seeing you all grown up." Ok, is there a point in this?

I still don't say anything.

He sighs. "Miley, I… I've never wanted to hurt you. I really did love you. But I was scared. Long distance relationships just don't work. And I thought you'd find someone else. I thought you deserved to be with someone your own age and who is actually close to you. I thought I was doing you a favor."

I gulp. He's telling the truth. I can see it in his eyes. But why didn't he tell me that before?

"Nick, you have no idea how much I suffered because of you," I finally say, my eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry," he quietly says. "There is no way to tell you how sorry I am. I-I have a girlfriend now, though. I have to move on. You have to move on. Today's actions didn't help at all. In fact, they made it all worse. I've already hurt you. I don't want to hurt her too."

"Oh yeah, so just let Miley hurt even more, right? You stupid asshole! I hate you!" I scream out and run away to my room, locking the door behind me. I hear him calling me but I choose to ignore it. How can he be so selfish? I cry and cry for hours until I finally fall asleep.

I wake up around noon. Wow, I never realized I was that tired. My eyes fill with tears as I remember yesterday's events. He cared about me but he cares about his new girlfriend more. Still, he shouldn't have used me. I feel like a complete slut.

Maybe I should just leave. I can't stand being in the same neighborhood as him. I can't stand seeing him happy with someone other than me. Yes, I know this sounds very selfish. But it's not my fault! It's not like I want to love him.

Ten minutes later I finally get up and go to take a shower. After I'm done, I straighten my hair and open my closet, trying to find something to wear. I'm not a girl who's obsessed with fashion, I don't like complicated combinations. That's why I pick one of my favorite short skirts and a gray, strapless top.

It's sunny outside so I grab my sunglasses, my Shopaholic book (the last one, Shopaholic and the baby!) and head out to the backyard. On my way there, I run into Joe and Demi.

"Miley!" She smiles before wrapping her arms around me. "How are you, girl? I haven't seen you in days, weeks even!"

I shrug. What could I possibly say? 'Oh, I'm devastated because your brother used me for sex and then threw me away, saying he doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend and I'm still in love with him after all these years?'

Yeah, I don't think that would work.

So I put a fake smile on my face and tell her I'm fine. "Aww, I'm glad. We really need to hang out more. I feel like I've been neglecting you since Nick came home. I'm always either with him or Joe," I flinch at the mention of Nick's name but thankfully, neither Joe nor Demi notice.

"It's fine."

Demi shakes her head. "No, it's really not. See, I just talked to Joe about it and he agrees with me. And that's why, you and I are going out tonight!"

Oh dear God. This is not good. Demi seems so enthusiastic about it. But I know what she's planning. "Actually, I—" I start but she cuts me off, "Nuh-uh. I don't want to hear it. Joe said you have no plans for tonight so I took the liberty to make some. You're coming to my house, we'll order some pizza and have a girl's night in."

I must say that sounds amazing. I miss our girl's nights in. The problem is, I'll have to go to her house. You know who else is gonna be there?

"We'll have the whole house to ourselves," She says, still smiling. OK, how can she smile so much without her jaw clenching and what? The whole house for ourselves? But what about…

"Nick and Sandy are going out with my parents," She continues, as if reading my mind. I almost puke at the sound of her name. Sandy? Really? Are we in Grease or something?

"Joe, I'm going to Demi's!" I yell loud enough so my brother could hear me. To be honest, I don't know where exactly he is. He could be in his room, dining room, bathroom…Anywhere in the house.

"Have fun!" He screams from upstairs and I finally leave the house. Not more than a minute later, I'm entering Demi's house and following her to her room.

"Come on, let's go get changed to our pajamas."

My pajamas are not exactly…pajamas. I usually sleep just in my boxers and a tank top.

The one I currently have on is black with white polka dots. It makes my breasts seem even bigger and is really comfortable.

Demi's wearing a simple pink nightgown.

"So," I start as I jump onto her huge bed, "what are we gonna do?"

"Wanna listen to some music?" I nod, feeling my true smile coming out.

"Yay!" She goes to her computer and opens her iTunes. "I made a special playlist for tonight! All our favorite songs!" She presses play and soon enough, we're dancing and singing along to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

We're both on the bed, jumping and giggling. "Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me! Standing by and waiting at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me, you belong with me!"

We hear someone's cough as the song finishes and we immediately turn around. Nick stares at us with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Hmm, that was…interesting," he says as Demi and I blush, "I think Jiggly Wiggly is looking for new employees."

Demi and I both glare at him. "That's a strip club, idiot!" She spits out. "Oh, I know!" He grins, staring at me. This is extremely uncomfortable. "Aren't you supposed to be out with Sandy and our parents?" He nods, still not taking his eyes off of me. Would you please stop it, Nick?

"So how come you're still here?"

"Sandy's sick. She went to her parents instead."

"And why didn't you go with her?" Nick shrugs. "I wasn't in the mood." Demi rolls her eyes at him before turning to me.

"What are you ladies up to?" He smirks as Take It Off by Ke$ha starts playing. "We're having a ladies night," I say, glaring at him.

"Can I join you?" His eyes are…twinkling. Hmph. Shouldn't he be taking care of his sick girlfriend instead of spending time with his younger sister and ex-girlfriend?

"I don't know. Are you a girl?"

"No but I don't want to be alone tonight and I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind some company."

"Actually, we would," I object. He smirks at me but doesn't say anything.

"So… who wants to get their nails done first?"

OK, so the evening wasn't a COMPLETE disaster. In fact, it was actually pretty fun. Nick, God knows what suddenly happened to him, decided to entertain us so he ordered us to call him Nicole. Then we all did each other's nails, yes, even Nick's. Or should I say Nicole's. Just when we were finished, our pizza arrived so we all went downstairs and watched a movie. Nick, I mean Nicole, suggested we watch 13 Going On 30. It was hilarious. Especially Nicole's laughter.

After that, we returned back to Demi's room. We had a dance battle in which I won, much to their surprise. Right after that, we just lay on her bed and talked about random stuff. We fell asleep somewhere between 2 and 3 am, each one of us completely exhausted.

And that's how I ended up here, my head laying on Nick's chest, his arms wrapped around me, our legs intertwined. I open my eyes and notice him staring at me. I blush, trying to find the way to escape from his arms. My eyes move to Demi who's sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I can hear the amusement in his voice. Think of something, think of something, Miley. "Uhm, I need to pee." Nice one! I flash him a smile before he finally let's go of me. "I'll be waiting," he winks at me as I start walking towards the bathroom.

.God.

**AN: Yay, finally an update! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. :P This chapter is dedicated to the awesome Lene Perv. Love yah, woman! ; ) I hope you guys like this chapter. = ) What do you think about all these Niley news lately, eh? I know it's nothing much, but it is something. ;D So… who's excited about Camp Rock 2? To be honest, I'm not. Too many famewhores in one movie for my taste. :P I'm also very disappointed with the soundtrack. It's meh. Oh, and I'm really pissed at HM writers for ruining Jake/Miley and immediately bringing Jesse back. If she ends up with Jesse, I think I'm gonna kill someone. -.- Anyways…review? xD**


	5. Chapter Four

DON'T WALK AWAY

PLEASE READ AN IMPORTANT AN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

**CHAPTER 4**

A week later, I'm sitting in my room, laughing my ass off. Nick and I are chatting via Skype. What's funny is that he's in his house which is right next door to mine. His alter ego, Nicole is back. To be honest, I can be easily amused but this is real fun. He should think about being a comedian.

"Anyways, gurl, then I told her that…like you know, she can't act like a whore. I was like, boo, you whore!" Tears are running down my cheeks by now and I am laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God…"

"And you know what that hoe said?" I shake my head.

"She said I'm the biggest whore on the planet! And I was like, thank you so much, gurl!"

"And what did she say?"

"She shook her head. Can you believe it? The bitch shook her head. At me! And then…well, then I was booing her whoriness once again. It's highly amusing," he says, nodding his head.

I snort. "Oh, I believe you."

* * *

A few hours later, Demi is at my house and we're getting our nails done. "So how's it going with my brother?" She suddenly asks. I blush but smile. "He's…amazing. He makes me laugh so hard. Most men would be embarrassed to you know, pretend to be a girl just so they can amuse their little sister and her best friend."

Demi bits her lip. "True, true."

We sit on my bed in silence for a few minutes before she decides to speak up again.

"But other than that… have you guys talked about… you know what?" I shake my head. "I knew it," I hear her mumble under her breath.

"Sorry?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "My brother's a coward," she responds immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know why he's doing this?"

"To amuse us?" This time, it's Demi's turn to snort. "Yeah, right. He's a guy. He doesn't do that unless he's," she stops there and shakes her head. "He doesn't want to talk about it. He's trying to make you think about something else so you two don't have to talk. About…yeah."

I cover my face with my hands as it downs on me. Demi's telling the truth. That's exactly what he's doing. Avoiding the conversation. That asshole!

* * *

I furiously knock on the door. He's gonna hear me now! How dare he do this to me? A few seconds later, a long haired blonde opens the door. Her hair color is obviously not natural. It looks terrible on her. Her lips are even bigger than Angelina Jolie's (and I thought that's not possible). Her boobs are Pamela Anderson-ish. Fake. Her legs are long but mine are longer. And from what I can see…her bum is also fake. It's huge. It makes her look like she has two pillows in her pants.

"May I help you?" She smiles sweetly at me. "Yes. Is Nick Jonas home?" The blond shakes her head. "Nope. He's out with his parents, buying stuff for our new house." My eyes widen at her words. First, I conclude, this must be Sandy. I don't know why, but it makes me snort. I could never imagine Nick settling down with someone like..her. Second, they're moving into their own house? That boy's gonna hear me out!

I snap out of my thoughts as I see her stare at me strangely. "Is something funny?" Then I realize that I snorted quite loudly, which makes me giggle. "No, nothing at all."

"Well, I can tell him you asked for him if you want."

"No, thanks. It's not that important. Just tell him… he'd better watch his back."

* * *

A loud knocking on my door wakes me up from probably the nicest dream I've ever had. I dreamt that I was lying on a cloud, eating chocolate and strawberries after a delicious McDonald's meal.

"I'm coming!" I yell as loudly as I can, considering I just woke up. The person doesn't stop knocking. "This'd better be important," I murmur. Whoever it is, it must be a psycho. The knocking not that it doesn't stop, it keeps getting louder and louder.

I open the door and my eyes widen at the sight. I've never seen him this furious before. "What's wrong with you?" Nick starts yelling before I could say anything. "How dare you just show up at my house and threaten my fiancée? Are you really that pathetic? Just get over me, Miley. I love my fiancée and I'm not planning on leaving her for you!"

I gulp at his words, feeling my heart break into millions of pieces. He's never been this mean to me before. Tears well up in my eyes and I look down, afraid to meet his eyes. "First of all," I start quietly.

"If you want to know how I knew it was you, it's because Sandy described you to me! She also said you didn't want me to know that you were there but she felt so scared from your threats that she had to tell me!" There's where he crosses the line.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, Nicholas! First of all, I never threatened your precious bimbo of a girlfriend. I said YOU'd better watch your back because you've been lying to me. And I can't stand when people shamelessly lie. Second of all, I didn't want you to know I was there because I wanted to say this to your face. And since you weren't there…yeah… But fine! Believe your slutty girlfriend over me whom you've known for all of your life! Yeah, whatever, you don't feel anything for me, that's fine. Because I sure as hell don't love you. But if you really loved your girlfriend, fiancée, whatever she is, you wouldn't have had sex with me or anyone else for that matter. So just shut up and leave because I don't want to see your moronic face ever again!" With that, I push him out of my house and slam the door into his face. Just before the door closes, I catch a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes which makes me cry even harder.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, neither Demi or I spoke to Nick. We both chose to ignore him. He came a couple of times to my house, trying to apologize, but I either:

told Joe to cover for me (he completely understood and even agreed with me) or B) avoided him at all costs. Same thing with Demi. She actually spent more time at our house than her own. Sandy started to annoy her too and she couldn't stand being in the same house as her anymore. So she moved in with us.

Sometimes, I feel as if people are better off without me. Like they deserve better. Then there are the days when I realize… I don't need to have lots of friends, as long as they're true. And mine are. But still… I wish I could have one day for myself and no one else, so I could observe the world with my own eyes and make my own picture of it.

It's hard, knowing that the person you love played with your heart then stomped on it because he was bored. It's hard knowing that that person loves someone else. But what's even harder is that that person is the person you've known for all of your life and always feel like you trust him. No matter how many times it turns out you can't. Too bad that person rather trusts big breasted bimbos than you.

* * *

It's a lovely day today. It's sunny but not hot. The soft wind blows into my hair as I sit on a bench, reading the latest book in the Shopaholic serious. Turns out, I was wrong. There is one more book after Shopaholic and the Baby. But that's not the point. I take a sip of my Starbucks frappucino as my eyes scan the page.

I move to put my drink down next to me, but instead of slamming the drink onto the wooden surface, it meets someone's warm hand. I look down, confused. Slowly, I start moving my eyes higher and higher until I reach the person's face.

I jump away, quickly grabbing my drink from his hand. I take my purse with me and start to walk away.

"Miley, please!"

Nope, I'm not gonna listen to his desperate cries.

I continue to walk.

"Please, Miles. Please give me a chance to explain."

First, what's with the Miles thing and second…. No fricking way, mister.

I can hear him get up and start walking after me.

"I'm sorry!" Something about the tone of his voice makes me stop.

Not more than a minute later, he's standing before me, looking me straight in the eyes. He takes my hands in his and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I need you to listen to me very, very carefully…"

**AN: Yup, not a very long chapter but hey, it's an update. I started college this year and I'm so busy… It's horror. Anyways, I wanted to inform you about my other stories:**

**Forbidden Love – I have no ideas about this story anymore so I'm leaving it on hiatus till summer 2011 when I'll give my best and try to re-write and finish it with some fresh ideas.**

**Operation DMI – I'll try to finish it as soon as possible.**

**Summer Memories – I've decided to finish it first on my computer, then post it. It might take a while, though.**

**I'll be starting a new story called Wedding Disasters. I hope I can finish the first chapter by the end of today.**

**That is all. I hope you guys are doing great! Review? : )**


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER F****IVE**

Oh my gosh. Calm down Miley. He was just being friendly. I bet he wasn't being…

Oh who am I kidding?

One: He's a guy

Two: This is Nick we're talking about

And three: Yes, he was being a perv.

But, oh my gosh. Did he just try to hit on me? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time, but considering he had a fiancée he supposedly loved… Okay, scratch this theory too. The thing that worries me the most is… I don't know what to do. Obviously, I still have feelings for him but I'm not willing to get hurt again.

But…

Dear God, how to say this in a non perverted way? There's none.

I'm horny. I'm horny as fuck. Just the sight of him makes me wet.

Okay, Miley. Calm yourself. You're not gonna give in this easily. Oh, no. This will not be like the last time. You will control your hormones and think with your brain for once. Yes, you shall do that.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll just," I stop and pretend to yawn, "go to bed. Night Nicole," I push the shocked Nick out of the room. His mouth opens and closes but before he has a chance to say anything, I slam the door, right in his face. I grin wickedly, knowing that I got him good.

Maybe next time, he'll think before he hurts Miley Rae Stewart again.

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Nick cries out as he finishes telling his sister everything that happened while she was asleep. Demi bursts out laughing. "Dude, you so deserved that," Demi says, painting her nails.

"Demi! This isn't funny!"

"You're right. It's hilarious!" Demi replies, still laughing. She had to admit, Miley had a brilliant mind. And her brother deserved what he got.

Nick frowns and shakes his head at his sister. He knew she would be on Miley's side. She is her best friend after all. But he hoped she'd at least try to understand him.

"Nick, what did you expect to happen?" Demi asks him once she finally calms down. She raises her eyebrows at him as she notices his cheeks redden. She quickly smacks his arm and laughs again. "You're such a perv! Like Miley would sleep with you ever again!" She tells him, snorting. This causes him to widen his eyes. "Why wouldn't she?" He asks his sister in panic. The thought of her not being with him ever again scared him. "Uhm, why would she? Nick, you're engaged. Plus, believe it or not, Miley HAS moved on."

But Nick wouldn't believe her, though he would never actually admit that. So he just shook it off and blushed, realizing what a fool he just made of himself.

"I'll just…go." Demi nodds. "You do that. And try not to hit on Miley on your way," she smirks, watching him give her the middle finger.

* * *

"You should've seen his face when I told him you would never sleep with him again!" Miley shrieks in laughter as her best friends tells her all about the last night's happenings. "Wow, this is true entertainment," Miley admits true her giggles. "I know, right?" Demi snorts, taking a sip of her drink. "And then he asked: 'Well why wouldn't she?' Let me tell you girl, I died. I've never seen him act this way before."

"Wow. Just wow. What a perv," Miley says, shaking her head but still, a sly smile shows on her face. She actually likes the fact that he cares for her. Not that she cares about him in any way anymore. Pfft, that would be ridiculous.

"Trust me, I know," Demi replies, making a disgusted face as she remembers all the times she saw her brother with his hand in his pants, staring at a picture of her best friend. Of course she's never told her about that though. She was always sure Miley would be just as disgusted as she was. Now however, she is receiving some different signals and feelings about it. Maybe it's finally time for her to tell her.

* * *

"Miley, I'm going out with Demi!" Joe yells from downstairs later that day. Miley just shrugs and replies with a mere OK then focuses back on her reading. Except, now that Joe interrupted her, she can't do it anymore. Her gaze moves across her room to the window. She sighs, closing the book and putting it back on her night stand. No, she suddenly decides, she can't lie to herself anymore. She is so far from being over him. She will never be over him, no matter how hard she tried. She remembers the previous morning, when Demi told her about Nick's face when he found out he won't be getting into her pants anymore. Maybe, just maybe, he does have some real feelings for her. But what should she do about Sandy?

The doorbell rings, snapping her out of her thoughts. She gets off her bed and unlocks her door before leaving downstairs. She wonders who could it be. It's definitely not the right time. She isn't in the mood for visitors.

Miley opens the door and raises her eyebrows at the guest. "What do you want?" He smirks, ruffling his hair. God, Miley sighs, could he be any more similar to Demi? She always did those things when she needed something really badly. "A lot of things," he replies, entering her house and shutting the door behind him.

"I don't…remember inviting you in," Miley states, crossing her hands. Nick simply shrugs. "You don't have to. This house is like a home to me."

Miley snorts and rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?" She repeats, a bit more coldly this time. But it seems like her change of tone doesn't bother Nick one bit. He continues smiling widely at her. Miley just stares at him right back, their eyes locking, tension rising as Nick finally takes one step forward. Miley inhales the smell of his strong, manly cologne and she can almost feel herself falling deeper and deeper but thankfully, her senses prevail. She breaks the gaze by removing her eyes from his and setting them on a nearby plant instead. "W-what do you want?" Miley asks for the third time, finally turning nervous.

Nick chuckles. "What are you chuckling at?" Miley snaps at him. She is officially without control right now.

"Calm down tiger," he says, roaring at her. She can feel the tension increasing even more and wetness building between her legs. Oh God, she can't show him he's turning her on. That's exactly what he wants, she concludes. He wants her back in bed. He thinks she's not serious.

"Nick, if you're not planning on telling me what you concretely want, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Why on Earth would you have to do that?" Nick wanted to know.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because you're upsetting me."

'What did I do now?' Nick wonders. "Oh really?"

Miley nods. "Really."

"And why is that?"

"Because."

"Just because?"

"Yes."

Nick chuckles once again. Miley glares at him. She knows that he knows very well what's really going on and why she's really upset. She knows he's enjoying seeing her squirm. Nick stares at her, his eyes moving up and down her beautiful body. What he would do to have it pressed against his again…

"Nick!" He shakes his head and trembles. "Wha?"

"I've had it enough. Get the fuck out of my house!" Miley orders, pushing him towards the door. Nick's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Miley, no!" But it's too late. He's already out of her house and she is slamming the door into his face. "Goodbye Nicholas," she says before the door finally blocks his face from her sight.

She takes a deep breath. "Well, that wasn't weird."

* * *

Early next day, Miley gets another unexpected visit at her house. Though to be honest, this one is much more unexpected than the previous one.

"Sandy?" Miley yells out as she watches a tiny blonde appear on her doorstep. Sandy knocks on Miley's door and soon enough, they're standing face to face.

"Hi, Miley," she greets her with one of her famous giggles. Miley puts on the best fake smile she can muster at that moment and acts as if Sandy was her friend.

"Sandy, hey!" Miley says, embracing the blonde but at the same time, wanting to strangle her. Sandy pats her arms and pulls away. "May I come in?"

No.

Miley wants to say it so bad. But she can't and she won't because, let's face it, she's too polite for that. So she just nods, swallowing her pride and all of her prejudices towards Sandy.

"Sure."

As the ladies walk towards the living room an uncomfortable silence falls upon them. "Er, sit," Miley says, showing her one of the couches. On the other hand, better not on that one… "Sit on that one instead. This one is…dirty. Yes. Very, very dirty."

Sandy looks at her confused. "It looks perfectly clean to me."

"Yeah, I know it looks clean but it's in fact very, very, very dirty. You wouldn't want to sit on that. One time, my brother sat naked on that couch and well…he had his needs and…ugh, disgusting…"

Sandy gives Miley a shocked but disgusted face and Miley smirks. God knows what she would do if she knew what exactly that couch meant to Miley and Nick.

"So," Miley starts once they're both seated, "What are you doing here?"

Sandy blushes and looks down at her feet. "Promise you won't tell this to anyone?" Miley nods. "Of course."

"Well, the truth is… I don't have many friends here. I don't think Demi likes me. And you seem really nice so I was wondering if you would like to help me look for my wedding dress."

Hell NO. The bitch has just crossed the line.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait. This story is favorited by 61 people now so I'm expecting comments. ;)**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

_FLASHBACK_

"_I need you to listen to me very, very carefully…" Miley nodded, feeling completely hypnotized by him She couldn't understand what was happening to her – it was almost as if she was 15 years old again.. He took a step forward and enclosed his hand around hers, sending shivers down her body. "I-I've been an idiot, I know that." She didn't say anything – she just kept quiet and let him continue. So he acknowledged he had been an idiot – that was an improvement. But he still had a long way to go. "The truth is, I don't like hurting you. But I can't hurt Sandy either."_

_Of course he can't. Miley rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. Nick's eyes moved down her back to her bum. "Dayum," he muttered. "What?" Miley asked, spinning back around. Nick quickly shook his head. "Nothing."_

_They spent the next minute in silence before Nick spoke up again. "You have such fine ass!" Miley's eyes widened and almost intuitively, she smacked him. She shook her head and gave him a disgusted look. "Some pigs never change."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Confusion. Disgust. Annoyance. Hatred. Pity. Those are just some of the emotions Miley is currently feeling. She has to admit – this is not the question she was expecting to hear from Sandy. Then again, it doesn't really surprise her that Sandy doesn't have many friends. She seems like a big, manipulative bitch.

"Will you?" Sandy begs, giving Miley puppy eyes. Miley quietly snorts but ignores it. It's not gonna work on her. She's not going to give in. Ever. But she has to think of something polite that would save her from this mess. Something like…

"I would love to!" Miley says cheerfully, standing up as she claps her hands. "Let's go!"

Sandy looks thrilled as she stands up as well and runs over to Miley, pressing her body close to hers. Miley just stands there, her hands not moving and with a big, plastic smile on her face she pushes her off and just blinks. "I'll make sure you get the most beautiful wedding dress anyone has ever seen."

Sandy jumps up and down in joy. "Thank you so much, Miley! It means a lot!" She confesses, taking Miley's hands in hers. Miley however, gets them out of her grasp and shakes her head. "No, no." Sandy blushes as she realizes Miley doesn't like to be touched (or so she thinks). "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Sandy. Now let's go," Miley simply says as she grabs her coat and starts putting it on.

"I know this must be hard for you." Sandy continues pushing on. Miley stops in her tracks and looks at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

Sandy smiles at her. "It's okay, Miley. I know you and Nick have history. But I'm glad you guys are still friends."

Miley raises her eyebrows. "Really?" Sandy nods. "I love it actually. And like Nick said, history is history. I'm sure your relationship is strictly platonic now."

You have no idea…

"Yeah, you're right," Miley chuckles and looks at her. "Are you ready? Wedding dress shopping is not an easy task."

* * *

"Dude, where's your fiancée?" Joe asks as he enters his best friend's strangely empty and quiet house. Nick shrugs, leading Joe in to the kitchen where he brings out two bottles of beer from the fridge. He hands him one and they sit at the kitchen table, opening their bottles.

"How can you not know where your fiancée is?" Joe chuckles, drinking a sip of his beer. "I just don't," Nick almost snaps. It's not like he cares about her or anything… Joe shakes his head. "Calm down, dude. I was just wondering."

Nick sighs as he stares at his longtime friend. He could tell him everything and he knew Joe wouldn't judge him. "To be honest, Joe," Nick starts, gulping as he swallows his drink, "I'm thinking about breaking up with Sandy."

Joe almost chokes on the beer in shock. "Why?" Is the only thing he can ask. To Nick, it might seem like Joe is judging him but the truth is far away from that. In reality, Joe is happy dancing inside. He never liked Sandy and he was glad they were about to get rid of her.

"I'm just not feeling it, you know?" Joe nods, completely understanding his pal. He always had a feeling Nick didn't love Sandy and now it turns out, he was right. "But is there something else? I have a feeling there is but you just won't say what," Joe laughs. Nick should've been expecting that – Joe does know him better than everyone else. Except Miley, that is.

Nick just sits there awkwardly. Should he tell him or not?

It would be good to tell him as soon as possible, considering it would be a huge relief once the cat was out of the bag and Joe would probably forgive him sooner. But maybe, just maybe he should wait for a little while. Who knows what might happen tomorrow, next week, next month?

Nicholas shakes his head. "I just...realized she's not the one. I don't want her to stay unhappy with me when she could find herself someone who would truly care about her."

"Not that I hate her, of course," Nick adds. "Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Joe says and high fives Nick. He snorts as he takes another sip of the very delicious beer.

"Tell me when you dump her, though. I have a friend who needs to get laid as soon as possible," Joe exclaims. "Don't worry, dude. You'll be the first to know."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

"What about this one?" Sandy asks as she leaves the changing room for the 50th time that day. Miley almost yawns. The dress was beautiful, very traditional… It was definitely something she would wear…and definitely something too good for Sandy. So Miley makes her famous 'no-no' face, shaking her head.

"It makes you look fat," she adds as an explanation. Sandy looks at her wide-eyed. "Not that you ARE fat. It's just the dress. She's being a huge bitch on your body."

"Aah, I see. Well, there's one more left so… let's hope it's not a bitch!" Sandy smiles, giving Miley two thumbs up. Miley responds, a little less enthusiastically, but hey! It is a response, anyway.

Sandy leaves to the changing her once again and Miley pulls out her cellphone from her bag. She checks her messages – she sees there are two new and they're both from Nick, go figure. She rolls her eyes, not bothering to see what they say and she deletes them. She clicks on the option that says 'New Message' and writes:

_Stop. Bugging. Me. _

She presses the send button and looks around the store. It is five o'clock and they are the only ones there. Not sooner than a minute later, a new message arrives.

_**How about a no? ; )**_

She groans, gritting her teeth, getting more and more frustrated.

_How about a yes?_

_**Nope?**_ He replies.

_Why do you hate me so much? _

_**I don't hate you, my dear. Quite the contrary. ; ) P.S. I think it's time you pay a visit to my bed again. Bedolas misses you. **_

She can't help but giggle at his last message. Though it was really perverted and annoying, the name Bedolas makes up for it.

_Really, Nicholas? Bedolas? O.o_

_**Really, Destiny. Bedolas. You know you love it. Xoxo gossip boy**_

Miley snorts. She could swear – if that boy wasn't so obsessed with her, she would definitely think he was gay.

_No, I didn't know that. But thanks for telling me. P.S. My name is not Destiny._

_**I know. But you're my Destiny. ; )**_

Miley blushes at that. He was always good with words. Well, not always but you could count on him if you needed a sappy, poetic message.

_Ha! You wish! _

She replies and closes her phone with a cheesy smile on her face. She wouldn't admit it of course, but it did make her happy. And it is a right time for her to do so, considering Sandy is coming out of the changing room in just minutes. Miley prays this is THE dress because after spending several hours with that bimbo, the only thing she's up to now is shooting herself. She'd hate having to imagine how it would feel if she had to spend ANOTHER couple of hours trailing behind that dog.

Miley knows Sandy's not a psycho or a rapist or a murderer – but that doesn't make her the nicest person on the planet either. She is clingy, annoying and ignorant. She is someone Miley wishes would never have to see in her life again. She really does feel sorry for Nick – he obviously has no idea who he's marrying.

And no, that's not jealousy speaking. Those are her true, honest feelings about the blonde. She was actually willing to give her a chance but after this day… There is absolutely no way she would ever again spend the day with her. No fucking way. She is more annoying than Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian put together.

Almost as if on cue, Sandy comes out. Various reactions mix in Miley's head but still can't quite form one that would be perfect enough to describe this.

Oh yes, now she remembers! Trainwreck. Complete and utter trainwreck. Miley loves it.

The dress is awful. It's short, baggy and in a baby blue color. It also makes her plastic tits fall out. They look saggy. Even though they're plastic. 'If I ever want a boob job, remind me not to call Sandy's surgeon.' The fact that the dress is strapless doesn't help a lot. Actually, Miley is pretty sure it's making things even worse.

"Turn around," Miley orders Sandy who listens to her. Oh, so the dress has a tail too. "So, what do you think?" Sandy asks, genuinely interested in hearing her opinion. "Sandy, it's… God, I can't even… You look stunning! Gorgeous!"

Sandy smiles at her words and looks at herself in the nearby mirror. "Are you sure? I think this end is a little too long..."

But Miley stops her. "No, it's perfect! It's definitely the one for you. You will be the most amazing bride ever," she reassures her. This puts Sandy at ease and she grins. "Thank you, Miley! You are amazing," Sandy tells her and pulls her into a hug. Miley cringes. 'Boy, this girl likes hugs even more than I do.'

The girls break away from their embrace and Sandy looks at Miley one more time. "So we're buying it?"

'I ain't buying that shit.' Miley nods. "Buying it!"

**A/n: Phew. Finally got it done. Thank you so much everyone for your lovely comments and thank you for nominating this story in the NJK Awards! It would really mean a lot if you voted for it too! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. :) **


	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"You know, you don't deserve her," Miley confesses one week later as she and Nick spend some time over a cup of coffee. Deep down he knows she's right but he won't just let her get away with this so easily. Instead, he puts on a smirk. "You're jealous."

"Okay, no. That's just wrong," Miley tells him with a stony face. But in fact, she knows it's completely true. And so does Nick. She might be a bit naïve but he can read her like a book. "If you say so," he tells her in an unconvinced voice. She rolls her eyes at him, grabs a phone from her bag and smiles. "You know, I actually have a boyfriend." This causes Nick to crack up. "Sure you do."

Miley just glares at him even though she knows she shouldn't be trusted because she's lying. She sighs, realizing he knows her too well, though that's not going to stop her. She insists she's telling the truth and Nick shakes his head, smiling at her.

"What's his name?"

"Alex."

"Last name?"

"Pettyfer."

Nick stares at her blankly, wondering where he heard that name before. "What's his job?" "He's an actor," she responds quickly. Nick chuckles. "Must not be a very successful one since I've never heard of him."

"At least he has a job," Miley smiles sweetly at him. Nick scowls – it's not like he wants to be unemployed. It's people's loss that they don't want anything to do with a hot stud like him. He can't say he blames them – he would probably shoot all their concentration to hell.

* * *

Miley crosses her arms as she stares at his flawless face. The day is beautiful – sun, warmth covering their bodies sitting at the small café near their homes.

"What?"

Miley shrugs. "Nada."

Nick gives her a skeptical look and she laughs out loud. "What?" he repeats his question. Miley doesn't seem to hear him though as she continues laughing.

"Miley, come on!" he pouts at her, wanting to know what's that funny. It takes her a couple of minutes to finally come down, even though it just lasts for a couple of seconds. "A bird pooped on your shoulder. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?" Nick asks in shock as he turns to his right side where Miley showed him the poop stain is.

He makes a few disgusted faces, trying to conceal his disgust but terribly failing which sends Miley into another fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" he hisses furiously, his eyes flashing. "Geez, calm down Mr. Poopyshoulder," Miley says and then cracks up at her own joke. "Miley!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, stop being such a bitch, Nicholas."

* * *

There was a time in Miley's life when she thought everything was just perfect. Though it was really perfect on the inside, not on the outside and…when she found out the truth, it was more heartbreaking than she'd expected. This is why she doesn't believe in her perfection anymore. She learned from that event that there is no perfection, no matter how close to it is. It just doesn't exist.

And as she folds her laundry and puts it in her drawer, she realizes – her life will never be a fairytale and she should stop expecting it to be. It's never going to happen. But what she can do is make the best out of it and make the imperfections the new perfections. She's been feeling pretty down lately – guilty conscience is never a good thing. She didn't murder anyone though. She didn't steal anything…yet. And when she does, it will be for their own good. Well, it won't be exactly stealing per se.

Just warning two people they're not right for each other. That's actually doing good, yes, she convinces herself.

It's not like she's committing a crime, she reassures herself for the fifteenth time that day when she finds herself sitting next to Nick and Sandy that night with a new 'toy' under her arm. Well, candy actually. A sweet, handsome candy called Alex. The 'couples' smile at each other but don't say anything as uncomfortable silence falls upon them.

"So, how did you two meet?" Sandy asks, completely intrigued. "Oh, we go way back," Alex replies, looking at Miley and smiling at her. "Way, waaay back."

Nick eyes them suspiciously. "How far back exactly is that?" Miley and Alex look at each other. "Seven years."

"That's not way, waaay back," Nick murmurs so no one (except for Miley) can hear him. Miley smirks at him and puts her hand on Alex's knee, rubbing it up and down. Her eyes move to Nick's face and notice worry, jealous and anger. He's barely containing himself from removing those dirty fingers off his property. No, Nick shakes his head, Miley's not his property. But Miley's hands belong somewhere else. That's for sure.

Another plan forms in Miley's head as she moves her hand higher and higher and higher… "I can't do this anymore!" Nick suddenly explodes. He sends one last glare in Miley and Alex's direction then storms out of the room, every part of his body shaking in anger. "Fuck!" he yells, entering the kitchen and kicking the chair. He leans against the table, covering his face with his hands, trying to calm himself.

Back in the living room, the trio now sat with wide eyes, really unsure of what to say or do. Sandy suddenly stands up. "I-I should go see what's wrong," she explain and Miley just nods although she knows very well the answer to that.

* * *

"Nick?" Sandy calls his name several moments later. He quickly wipes away the tears he's been crying basically since he got there and looks at his fiancée. "What's wrong, baby?" Sandy asks as she wraps her arms around his neck. But he just pushes her away. "I can't do this anymore Sandy."

She looks at him, confused. What was going on here?

"I can't continue leading you on," he confesses with a sigh. "Leading me on?" He is silent for a couple of minutes because he doesn't know how to break it to her in a gentle way. "I... I'm sorry Sandy, but I don't want to marry you."

Sandy blinks a couple of times, wondering if she heard him right. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want to marry you. I'm not ready," he says, finding an excuse other than Miley. Sandy just smiles and shakes her head. "It's okay baby, we don't have to get married yet," she tells him, leaning in to kiss him. Nick turns his head so her kiss lands on his cheek. "Sandy," he takes her hands in his, not able to bear feeling them all over his body. "I don't want to be with you either. I'm sorry," he finally says the words that have been bugging him forever. He closes his eyes, expecting a slap or two coming but fails to receive them. He finally opens his eyes and sees Sandy staring at the floor, not moving. "Sandy," he says her name in a whisper. "Don't," she quietly begs him, tears flowing down her face. "There's absolutely nothing you can say right now that can make me feel better. But I don't understand… wasn't I good enough for you?"

Nick shakes his head. "It's not you, Sandy, really. It's me. I knew from the start you weren't the one for me and I shouldn't have kept leading you on. I'm sorry."

Sandy takes a deep breath, nodding her head though her mind was completely blank. "So…I should just go pack my things and leave?"

"You don't have to hurry."

"Yes, I do."

And with that, she exits the kitchen, tears flowing down her face, her make up smeared as she feels her heart almost stop. She walks upstairs to their bedroom, memories appearing in her head and not knowing what to do next, she starts packing. Where could she possibly go? She has no one here. Maybe she should just move back to her hometown. Yes, that would definitely be the best decision.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Miley and Alex are starting to get suspicious. It's been a while since both Nick and Sandy left and neither of them has any idea what's going on. "Should we…should we go check on them?" Miley asks Alex but just as he is about to answer her, they hear the front door slam. Miley stands up, her eyes widening as she moves to the window and seeing Sandy putting her suitcases into the car.

"I'll be right back," she tells Alex, exiting the room. He nods but then suddenly pops into his mind. "Wait, Miley!" She turns around, wondering what's going on. "Yes?"

"Do you…do you want to keep this going on?" He asks, referring to their non-existent relationship. "Well, it'd be weird if we suddenly broke up wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Alex agrees, realizing her point. "Just a little big longer," she tells him with a smile before she leaves the room.

"Nick?" She walks through the big hallway, yelling his name. Where could he be? The house isn't a mansion but it's big enough to get lost in it. She hears a movement somewhere close to the kitchen so she turns to the right and sees him washing the dishes. She enters the vast kitchen and gives him a small smile. "What's going on?" Nick shrugs, not looking at her. "Sandy and I broke up." Miley's jaw drops and she has to try really hard not to smile. The look on Nick's face makes it easier for her though because in all honesty, she does care about lot more than she puts on.

"I'm sorry."

"No,you're not," he looks at her for the first time in minutes, almost…smiling. Miley rolls her eyes, ignoring his comment. "What happened?"

Nick sighs. "I just finally ended it. That's all. I should've done it a long time ago but yeah…"

"How did she take it?" Miley asks, moving from the doorway and getting closer and closer to him. She finally reaches him and puts her hand on his shoulder which causes him to flinch and stare at her wide eyed.

* * *

"Nick?" Miley calls out his name but doesn't get a response. "Nicky?" She waves at him and brings him back to Earth. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out on me," she laughs. "Oh, right. Well, she took it better than I'd expected her too. I was surprised she packed and left so quickly, though."

Miley moves her hand up and down his strong, muscular shoulder. She can feel him getting tense so she removes it. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nick looks at her surprised. "Making you feel uncomfortable." He smiles at her, shaking his head. "You could never make me feel uncomfortable."

Her heart speeds up. "Oh really? Then what was that?" Nick doesn't answer her though – instead he pulls her close to him, catching her off guard. His hands land on her back, just above her ass. "Oh," she yelps, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick gulps as he looks down, feeling her soft, round breasts against his chest.

Miley smirks and leans in, whispering in his ear: "You like what you see?" The shirt she is wearing is open enough to turn him on, which is exactly what happens. She doesn't even expect him to answer her question considering she could feel a rather large lump pressing against her leg.

Her hot breath makes him even harder and as he looks into her now dark with lust blue eyes, he realizes she's the one person he should've never let go of.

**AN:** Pretty lousy response on the last chapter probably because it was a lousy chapter. Haha. Nah, I'm sure it was. So I hope this satisfies your Niley needs. The story's nowhere near over though. There's gonna be about 8 more chapters to it so stay tuned. 30+ reviews? You can do it. And please, please, please vote for this story in the BEST DRAMA category in the NJK AWARDS. Thanks :D


End file.
